Bella's New Life
by TWILIGHTdani77777
Summary: Bella's changed ALOT since the Cullens left She became scene and gothic She also just got snakebites and a monroe! At the parlor, she sees Jacob and the pack and the two click almost immediatley Is it ment to last? RATED T JXB


Today was the day: I was getting snakebites. And a monroe I was so nervous I could barelly breath as I walked into the tattoo parlor. A really burly guy, almost as big as Emmett Cullen, walked up to the front desk just as I did. He smiled nicely at me.

"Hey there, girly," he said. "What can I do for you today?" I'm sure my cheeks were pink.

"Um, I wanted to get snakebites and a monroe. How much will that cost?" I asked, pulling out my Emily the Strange wallet. I'm sure I looked a sight: a brunette scene girl with a Nightmare Before Christmas purse, skinny jeans, a Bring Me The Horizon skintight shirt, and hightop Converse All-Stars nervous about getting a piercing!

"Sure. It'll be about 30 bucks, hun," a woman behind the man said. She had a monroe and her ears were pierced about 6 times in different places. I smiled and handed the man the money as the woman, Steff from her nametag, led me to a back room. Then, I saw Jacob and the pack!

"Jake!" I yelped, surprised. Paul was dabbing at his bleeding ear. I guess his piercing went wrong. Jacob had a camera, too.

"Hey Bella!" he said, hugging me. "What are you getting done?"

"Snakebites and a monroe," I said, looking at Steff. She smiled and waited patiently. She seemed really sweet. Jake held up his camera.

"Mind if we tape it?" I shook my head and we went to a back room. Steff put on latex gloves and pulled a little metal cart from the corner of the small room to the chair she'd told me to sit in. She sterilized the needle relentlessly while Jacob filmed.

"Oi!" he laughed. "It's Bella Breakdown!" he chuckled, using my scene name. I flicked off the camera and laughed. The pack and Jake were all crammed in the room, Paul still dabbing at his ear.

"Okay, hun," Steff said, getting a pair of clamps. "Open your mouth." I obeyed and she grabbed my bottom lip with the clamps, pulling down and out so she could see. Quickly, she stuck the needle straight through my lip. I squeezed my eyes shut, but barelly felt it. She stuff a smaller needle in the hole and did the other side. That one hurt a little, but not too bad.

"I've been told the monroe hurts alot," I said, a little queezy when she got a thicker needle. Steff giggled.

"Yeah. It hurts at first, but then you can't feel it, hun. Lean your head back for me." I obeyed again and she clamped my upper lip, further up. I leaned back more and gripped Jacob's hand. Almost as fast as the snakebites, the needle slid through my lip like butter.

"A stud for the monroe and rings for the snakebites?" I nodded and Steff took a little stud from the pocket on her apron that red "Reggie's Tattoos" on it in big red letters. She clamped my lip again and asked me to hold it. I held the clamp as she slid the stud into place and put on the end. I smiled at the camera and waved a little, two needles sticking out of my bottom lip.

Steff took one of the needles out and, without the clamp, put on the ring. She did the same with the other and pulled off her gloves, throwing them away and dropping the needles into a bat of sterilizer. "Okay, hun, you're all finished."

I got up and made a face at the camera. Jacob laughed.

"And that, ladies and gentilman," he said to the camera. "Was Bella Breakdown getting her snakebites and monroe piercing." He switched off the camera and gave me a hug.

We walked back out into the mall and I saw Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben, and Lauren all laughing in the little Starbucks they had. I dragged Jacob over, the pack just laughing and telling us to call them when we finished. I strode into the Starbucks, new piercings not hurting as bad as I thought, and dragger Jacob with me.

"Bella," he laughed when I yanked him towards me after I ordered. My friends all looked, then gaped, recognizing me. I giggled and he held my waist.

"What?" I asked inocently, pecking his cheek. He blushed a little and started kissing me, taking me completely off guard.

"Ahem!" the clerk said, holding out my coffee. I blushed and took it, handing him the money. Jacob ordered the same and kissed me lovingly while we waited. My friends were starting to whisper and stare in shock and disgust. I just kept kissing Jacob.

We sat close to their table, laughing quietly as we continued to exchange little kisses. Jacob planted a sexy kiss on my lips, taking a swig of my coffee. I hit his chest, giggling.

"Jake you got the same thing!" I protested. He tickled me and then held me close to him, kissing my hair.

"Yes, but yours tastes better," he said, chuckling. I smiled and kissed him, not caring how my snakebites must've been poking his lips. I knew then that I was in love with Jacob Black...and that my monroe started to hurt.


End file.
